Poetry Fever
by HS-Duo
Summary: Arz kiya hy ,, Irshad Irshad ...


_**Last story of this vacations :)**_

 _ **socha jaty hoe hansa kr jaon :D**_

 _ **anday tamatar khany wala plot :-p**_

 _ **Have a Happy Reading :)**_

 _He saw him engrossed in thinking so sat beside him and lightly hit on his head with: kiya soch rahy ho bhae ??_

 _The other one looked at him in anger replied: ye tumhary haath aj kal bohot nahi chal rahy.._

 _Abhijeet looked here and there and replied naughtliy: Hain kahan chal rahen hen mere hath (lightly) mere to per bhi khud nahi chalty (winking him) unhy bhi chalana parta hy..._

 _Daya replied in stiff tone: Acha ziyada bano mt (telling) me soch raha tha (but changed his mind asked in serious) pehly tm ye batao Retirement k bad tum kiya karo gy.._

 _Abhijeet asked in confusion: ye sahab ko Achanaq retirement ka khayal kiyun aaya??_

 _Daya Teasingly: to kiya tumhy kiya lgta hy tum retire nahi hogy??_

 _Abhijeet frowned his eyes: ary hongy lekin phir pension to mily gi na department ki taraf se..._

 _Daya looked at him with opened mouth: haaw kitny sust ho tum Abhi... Department ki pension pr guzara karo gy (taunt him) apne hath per nahi chalao g_ e _(in tease) jese abhi chal rahe hen._

 _Abhijeet was looking at him in shock: Aby tujhy ho kiya gaya hy aj..._

 _Daya looking towards the note-pad in which He was writing something when Abhijeet disturbed him replied: yr dekho Tumhary face se to Tum employee hi lagty ho koi bhi Tumhe Easily job de de ga (Abhijeet uttered: Ain. While he continued in excitement) Ab jesa k tum janty ho k Mere charm rajkumaar waly hen (Abhijeet caugh to control his laugh while making serious eyes so Daya continued) or Rajkumaar ko koi naukri pr kese rakh sakta hy.. to Mujhy job to mily gi nahi (Abhijeet looked at him with **Acha ji** while Daya added) is liye Mene socha (showing him his note-pad) me poetries likha karu ga ta k income bhi hoti rahe or (tapping his fingure on his own head) dimagh bhi chalta rahy (asked) kesa idea hy??_

 _Abhijeet moved his fingure on his lips: Hmmm idea to bohot acha hy (asked) lekin tumhy poetry aati bhi hy??_

 _Daya replied carelessly: ary boss ye konsi mushkil bt hy (snapping his fingure) chutki bajany jitna asan kam hy ye to (closing his eyes) bs aankhe band karo or (happily) sher tayar..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him amazingly as he was taking so much intrest in Daya's new fever: Acha to phir koi sher mjhy bhi sunao bhae..._

 _Daya asked in extreme happiness: such Tum meri poetry suno gy??_

 _Abhijeet nodded in smile so Daya After clearing his throat start_ _after standing_ _from his place with: arz kiya hy_

 _Abhijeet in smile: Irshad irshad_..

 _Daya: **Bheem ko tang karta hy kaliya**_ ,

 _(looking at Abhijeet)_

 _ **Bheem ko tang karta hy Kaliya**_

 _ **chalo ab isi bt pr bajao taliya**_..

 _Abhijeet looked at him with wide opened eyes: Daya isy tu poetry keh raha hy??_

 _Daya defence himself with: Ary ye to start hy na._

 _Abhijeet grabbing his ears: sorry sorry please continue._

 _Daya smiled and again start_ :

 _ **din dhalty hojati hy Raat ,**_ ,

 _ **din dhalty hojati hy Raat ...**_

 _(Abhi thought: ye better lg raha hy but shocked to listen the Next line)_

 _ **Abhijeet kabhi to sun lo meri koi bat !!!**_

 _Daya winked at Abhijeet as kiyun hogai na bolti band"... Abhijeet hardly stop himself from laughing said: wah wah wah wah..._

 _Daya after listening his praising overwhelmed and said: ek or suno..._

 _Abhijeet: irshad irshad..._ _Daya enthausiastically:_ _ **Chintu ne pani pe kr kar di bottle khali,**_

 _ **Chintu ne paani pe kr kar di bottle khali,**_

 _ **Sahi kehty hen log ek hath se bajti nahi tali...**_

 _and some others couplets like_

 _ **C.L.A.I.M banta hy Claim**_

 _ **zara Rasta dijye ga Ma'am..**_

( _Abhijeet raised his eye-brows where daya was presenting the last couplet)_

 _ **Tumhari shadi pr bajaon ga Me Baja or bend**_

 _ **isi k sath Meri poetry hoti hy THE END..**_

 _Daya asked: kiyun kesi lagi meri poetry??_

 _Abhijeet hit him cusion with: Aby isy to poetry kehta hy (taunting him) log kharid kar Phaar den gy Teri kitab.._ _aaya bara chutki bajane jitna asan kam hy.. Hunh..!!_

 _Daya comes in anger: hunh Boss jealousy ki bhi hadd hoti hy.. heery ki parakh sirf johri ko hi hoti hy.._

 _Abhijeet tease him: pr heera ho bhi to sahi parakhny ko.._

 _Daya forwarding the Note-pad_ : _Acha Barey sahab ko bara pata hy na poetry ka zara khud likh k batao to Me jaanu (stressed) kitny bary johri ho Tum.._

 _Abhijeet while grabbing the note-book said: han beta Tujh se to achi hi likhu ga (Mimicking Daya) Bheem ko tang karta hy kaliya.. (jerking his head) na sar hy na per.. chale choty miyan kavi ban'ne.._

 _Daya was fuming in anger after listening such type of compliments against his hard work replied: Zabaan nahi dimagh chalao._

 _Abhijeet replied in same tone: kar raha hun thori shanti rakho._

 _After saying this he started to think and then after getting material he wrote 1 line then again tapping pen on his foehead and wrote something._

 _Daya was watching him keenly pinch him: Ye itna time lagta hy poetry likhny me (raising his collar) ab tk to me pury 5 sher likh chuka hota (got silence from other side so added in same tone) Tum poetry likh rahe ho ya koi crime novel? (Abhijeet glared him so He quite but again started as Abhijeet was still thinking writing) Meri kitaab to log parhny k bad phary gy Tumhari to bina parhy hi phar den gy (but stopped after seeing a fiery glance of his pal)_

 _It has been 5 minutes passed since Daya handed him note-book but still there wasn't any sign of completing task from Abhijeet's side which raise Daya's curiosity level so he again said: Ary bs bhi karo puri Mahabharat likho gy Kiya.._

 _Abhijeet scold him: Tum 2 mint chup kr k betho gy to hi likhu ga na kb se tar tar lagai hoi hy_ ( _hitting pen on note-ped) maloom hy concentrate krna parta hy._

 _Daya looked at him in anger after stamping his foot on floor left the area with: Haan haan likho likho puri Raam katha likho_ _(grumbling under his teeth) aya bara concentrate krna hota hy._

 _After sometimes Daya again comeback to disturb him but this time Abhijeet forwarded him the note-pad with winning smile: Ly parh ab Raam katha or Mahabharat.._

 _Daya thought to taking revenge of all compliments which he got after sharing his hard word with his buddy said sternly: han han dekhta hun konsy teer maary hen Sahab ny.._ _Then started to read with loud voice:_

 _ **Jama (add) tum ho nahi sakty,**_ _ **Mujhy Nafi (minus) se nafrat hy,**_ ,

 _ **Tumhe taqseem (divide) krta hun to haasil kuch nahi aata,**_

 _ **Koi Qaida (rules) koi Kulya (Regulation) na tujh pr laago ho pae..**_

 _ **Zarb (multiply) agr Tujh ko dun,**_

 _ **To hisabo me khalal (disturbance) ae..**_

 _ **Ikai (one) ko dihai (two) pr nisbat (ratio) dun to kese dun,**_

 _ **Naa qalib (format) ki tarha ho,**_ _ **Naa Algebra se lagty ho..**_

 _ **Umar ye kat gai Meri Hamdam Tumhy samjhny me,**_

 _ **Jo hal (solution) agr Tera nikly to sb kuch hi ulajh jae..**_

 _ **Sifar (zero) thi ibtida (start) Teri sifar hi ab talak Tum ho,**_

 _ **Sifar zarb sifar (Zero multiply Zero) ho tum na jis se koi farq ae..**_

 _Daya after completing this looked at Abhijeet in complete shock and asked doubtfully: Ye Tum ny kahan se Google ki hy??_

 _Abhijeet narrowed his eyes: Aby.._ _(shurgging his shoulder) Apne jesa samjha hy kiya sahab ne._

 _Daya waa still not believing him: Ye Tum likh hi nahi sakty (passed comment) itny kharos ho or poetry itni shandar (shook his head) nahi nahi nahi ye zaror kuch or hi chaq'qar hy._

 _Abhijeet furiously: matlb sahab se Meri tareef nahi hony wali._

 _Daya while sitting beside him: Ary nahi Boss wo to Me heran hogya k Tum itni Achi poetry kese likh sakty ho (Abhijeet smiled proudly) wese Tumhy Math itni pasand hy Mujy Aj pata chala._

 _Abhijeet smiled: bs tere bhai ka style hi kuch esa hy._

 _Daya sadly: pr tum ny to Meri dukhaan khulny se pehly hi band krwa di._

 _Abhijeet asked in confusion: Ain wo kese?_

 _Daya: or nahi to kiya itni shandar poetry market me ae gi to log meri (making face) Masoom shairi thori na parhen ge._

 _Abhijeet thought for a moment and then added in light tone: awww phir koi naya buisnesa dhondy sahab (repeating his words) Qk Rajkumaar ko nokri to mily gi nahi._

 _Daya was already thinking something stood from his place with note-pad and start to walk towards his room said: wo sb to bd Me soch len gy lekin abhi ye Shahkar Tarika ji ko to suna lun unhy bhi to pata chaly ye mister serious kitny bary chupa rustam hyn._

 _Abhijeet was astonished at his place after hearing Tarika's name but before he could react Daya hurridely closed the door of his room after entering inside. Abhijeet run towards Daya's room and start to banging the Door with: Daya darwaza khol nahi to Me tor dun ga (heared Daya's teasing voice from inside **Han shakti man ji koshish kr k dekh len)**_

 _Abhijeet warned him after realizing his mistake: daya tun kuch nahi kary ga (again bang the door) Daya._

 _After few minutes door got opened and Daya appeared from inside and before Abhijeet start Daya showed him his cell phone with an evil smile on His lips while raising his collar said: Daya ka badla.._

 _Abhijeet was about to beat him after seeing tarika's name on dail list his phone rang. he looked at the caller id .Tarika's name was flashing on his screen._

 _Daya hide his laugh: uthao na boss tumhari tareef krny k liye phone kiya hy Tarika ji ny._

 _Abhijeet after shooting an angry glance towards Daya Thread him: choru ga nahi tujhy me._ _He pick up the phone with: Hello Tarika ji_.

 _Tarika in officer tone: Han Abhijeet wo Daya ki call i th (Abhijeet wiped his sweat while she continued) usy kal case haering k liye morning me court jana hy to ye Ratan murder case ki file tum lene ao gy ya me beauro chor jaon._

 _Abhijeet after hearing this took a sigh of relief while Daya looked at him sweetly so He replied: Aa haan wo Me aajaon ga lene subha subha 10 bajy thik hy._

 _Tarika: han thik hy Me wait karu gi. Bye._

 _Abhijeet sweetly: Bye Good night._

 _Saying this he cut the call and lunged towards Daya with: Daya k bac'chy ._

 _who was already stand on door-steps hurriedly closed the door with: Good night boss._

 _Abhijeet first grumble then smiled on his chotay's act and He too went to sleep._

 _ **The End ;) ;)**_

 _ **Bhaag Aani is se pehly k koi Aanda tujh pr giry..**_

 _ **Hehehe JS Abhi sir ki poetry Dedicated to you :-p :-p**_

 _ **Sifa: dear Eid pr to koi Guarantee nahi de sakti...**_

 _ **is liye posted this :)**_

 _ **Last se Muraad will complete my Pending story Anokha Rishta and Dushwar Zindagi :)**_

 _ **yeah lekin new k imkan km hy..**_

 _ **now pls jaty jaty review bhi de kr jaen..**_

 _ **chaheh Aandy hi sahi :D :D**_

 _ **Bye Take Care :)**_

 _ **Remember in Your prayers**_


End file.
